


Repairing the Doors

by wheel_pen



Series: Khan AU [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheel_pen/pseuds/wheel_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Augments ‘assist’ Scotty and Keenser in repairing the doors to their quarters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repairing the Doors

**Author's Note:**

> The bad words are censored. That’s just how I do things.  
> I hope you enjoy this AU. I own nothing and appreciate the chance to play in this universe.

The doors to the Augments’ cabin had to be repaired—replaced, actually—after Hamish’s kind of scary fit of frustration. Kirk realized once again just how restrained Khan had been—a locked door and two guards were honestly probably nothing to him, and he stayed in his quarters only because he chose to cooperate with Kirk. Of course, a locked door and two guards were _not_ the highest security level Kirk could bring to bear on _Enterprise_ , but he didn’t want to start escalating things for fear Khan would take it as a challenge—or a threat.

Normally Scotty would just dispatch a small repair crew to deal with the doors—fairly standard job, really—but everyone had gotten a little balky about working near Khan, either from fear or hatred, so Scotty went to do it himself, with just Keenser to assist.

And the Augments. They were not idle bystanders, Kirk found when he went to check on things. In fact, judging from Scotty’s body language, they might actually be called _pests_.

“If you connect the isolinear circuits to the positronic relay—“ Khan was suggesting, peering into the wall cavity where the door had been with a flashlight.

“Um, no, the isolinear circuits have to go through the hypotransitter first,” Scotty corrected, “otherwise they’ll overload the—Okay, could you put that down, please?” he added suddenly to Hamish, who was picking up one of the replacement doors in the hallway, with one hand.

“What’s this made of?” Hamish wanted to know. “It’s very light. Well, is it light to _you_?”

“Okay, think of your planet,” Ruby instructed Keenser, who was sitting on the floor with her. She put her hand on his knobbly head and closed her eyes. “Is it… very humid and warm? Is it like a jungle? Oh, you miss it,” she empathized. “Do you have family there?”

“Excuse me,” Scotty cut in politely to Ruby, then added sharply to Keenser, “Get back to work!” The little alien scrambled up dutifully.

“The hypotransitter is only necessary because the voltage coming into the circuits is irregular,” Khan claimed, as though he’d been first in his class at Starfleet Engineering. “If the voltage were standardized at the source—“

“So we should just redesign the entire warp engine?” Scotty surmised snippily. Khan’s look said that would be a good start.

“You know, airplanes on Earth had flotation devices as seats, so passengers could use them in the event of an emergency water landing,” Hamish pointed out randomly. He arranged the two door panels on their side edges and crouched in between them. “If these doors were more flexible, they could form individual life pods in an emergency, instead of just being dead weight.”

“I’ll look into that,” Scotty claimed briskly. “Could you not get carpet lint on the connectors, please—“

“Do you have any trouble using the tools?” Ruby asked Keenser, examining his short fingers. “The ship is very human-centric, isn’t it? How do you feel about that?”

Scotty saw Kirk leaning against the wall off to the side and seized upon him. “Sir! Maybe you could talk to, er, Hamish about his ideas for escape pods, hmm?” This was aimed more at Hamish, who was trying to cover himself completely with the door panels in an experimental way, and Scotty intervened to wrestle one away from him, a look of aggrieved courtesy on his face. Then he turned and shot Keenser a poisonous glance. “Get over here and help me with this already!” he hissed.

“Oh yeah, I bet they’ve got lots of good ideas,” Kirk said unhelpfully. “Maybe we could work up some diagrams.”

“Yes, I’m sure that would be very beneficial overall, Captain, but—Don’t. Touch. The tools,” Scotty ordered firmly, directing this at Khan.

Everyone froze, Khan holding a hypospanner with curiosity, and then Ruby leaned over and whispered in his ear. “Are we annoying you, Mr. Scott?” he asked innocently.

“Oh, sorry,” Hamish said immediately, putting the door panel down carefully. “Maybe we could watch a video or something.”

Khan handed the tool back to Scotty. “We’ll go to the gym,” he decreed, his demeanor suggesting he didn’t care much either way. “Kirk.”

“Hi, Captain.”

“Bye, Captain!”

The three of them disappeared around the corner, trailed by their security detail.

Scotty sighed heavily and leaned against the wall. “Well done, Scotty,” Kirk praised, only slightly tongue-in-cheek. “You just need to have a firm hand with them.”

“And you, you were no help at all,” Scotty accused Keenser. The alien blinked at him. “I don’t care if she was _nice_! You’re supposed to be helping me fix the doors! Align the phase couplers.”

“Let me know if you have any more problems,” Kirk said as he left. Because he’d done so much to help this time.


End file.
